To Fight For A Child
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: What happened during the time Rinoa and Seifer were together? They had a child! But the child died at birth what Rinoa was told. But it's not true! Find out here as a mother fights to get back her child.


Here comes another FF8 fanfic! Will I ever get tired of this?? Well now that I'm going nuts over FFX, maybe I'll start fanfics on this one! But with FFX-2 coming... I wonder if I'll ever be able to write all my fics or if I'll just come up with more ideas, over and over again... Sometimes I get ideas for stories but I don't always know right away how to end them... just like this one. First written on paper, now coming on PC! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

To Fight for a Child 

****

            Sometimes after the Ultimecia event, Edea decided to have her orphanage rebuilt. In fact, it was decided at the festival. When she came to Garden to celebrate along with the SeeDs, she told Cid about it. Then he told the SeeDs and lots of them volunteered to helpé

            Edea wanted kids to have a chance and live a normal life. Why should they fight forever?

            Few months later, it was up and running. The Sorceress story made some new orphans but Edea raised them well.

            One day, the Ragnarok landed by the stone house. Squall and Rinoa came out of it and walked to the house. Some kids were playing outside and when they saw the couple, they ran to them. Jumping around and laughing. Rinoa really liked them all. Squall too, which was surprising.

            "Hurray! Rinoa, you'll do magic tricks?"

            "Maybe later," she said rubbing the top of a kid's head.

            "Squall," a young boy called jumping around him. "Could you show us your gunblade?"

            "Please?" another one asked.

            "Again? I showed it to you a hundred times!" he said in an amused tone.

            "I guess they never get tired of it," Rinoa said laughing.

            She smiled looking at how Squall seemed to enjoy being around kids. Maybe she could try again with him...

            "Rinoa! Squall!"

            She turned around. Edea got up from the chair she was sitting on, on the balcony in the shadows. Rinoa waved at her and noticed she was holding something: a baby.

            "Sorrry, kids. I came to see Edea," Squall said walking towards the balcony. "I'll play later, I promise."

            "Ya have to!"

            The couple walked to the elder woman.

            "Nice surprise," she said with a warm smile.

            "How are you, Edea?" Rinoa asked.

            "Fine, my child. For my age."

            "Come on, Matron, you're not old," Squall said.

            Edea smiled again.

            "But I'm not getting any younger, Squall. I was not that young when I took you in."

            "You've been a good mother."

            "Seriously, why do you always come here? Don't you have a life?"

            As she asked, she peeked at Rinoa.

            "i just want to make sure everything's fine, that's all. Besides, like I said, you were my mother, Edea."

            Edea was touched by Squall's words. Squall knew perfectly well who his parents were:Laguna and Raine. But Raine was dead. Even knowing this, Squall considered Edea and Cid better parents than Laguna and Raine; after all, they raised him!

            "I really appreciate it, really but I don't want you to neglect your duties and life just to ask me if everything is fine."

            "I consider this part of my life," Squall answered putting a hand on his hip. "Who's this?"

            He pointed the baby Edea was holding in her arms.

            "She's really cute!" he said.

            "She arrived not long ago. She's very young so don't speak too loud."

            "Can I see her?" Rinoa asked.

            "Edea uncovered the baby for Rinoa to see. Rinoa's smile suddenly disappeared. Her lips half-opened and her face turned white as a sheet. Her eyes showed shock.

            "Are you alright?" Squall inquired.

            She rested against a pillar to keep herself from falling.

            "Rinoa!" Squall exclaimed reaching for her with concern.

            He held her but her face remained the same.

            "I want to go inside," she whispered. "I need to sit down..."

            "Alright," Squall simply said.

            He gave Edea a sorry look to answer her concerned face and went inside, Rinoa resting against him. He took her in the bedroom and let her sit down on one of the beds. She placed her hands on her knees and rested her forehead on them. Squall kneeled in front of her, waiting patiently for her to speak of what was wrong even though his eyes showed he was eager to know if she was alright to ease his concern.

            She finally raised but Squall didn't push her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently clenched it.

            "What's wrong, Rinoa?"

            Their eyes locked, hers full of surprise and shock.

            "Do you need help?" he asked getting up.

            She grabbed his arm, forcing him back on his knees.

            "I just... need to talk for a while..."

            Squall looked at her lovingly. He would listen, anything for her.

            "It started a little more than a year ago when I was... with Seifer..."

            She paused to look at Squall's reaction but he remained silent and his face emotionless.

            "One night, we got drunk. We managed to fool the barkeeper into thinking we were the right age. The next morning, we woke up together in one of the hotel's bed... naked..."

            She lowered her head, blushing from the confidence. She didn't see it but Squall was also blushing. He felt a little deceived to know that she was no longer a virgin... But that didn't matter. He let her continue.

            "We remebered well what we did and didn't regret it happened. We only regreted we were drunk for it to happen. After that, nothing changed in our relationship except that... some time later, I got nauseas. I managed to secretly see a doctor to confirm me I was pregnant. I told Seifer. I wasn't expecting him to jump around but at least he wasn't angry. He had a smile and kissed me. He said he'd become a SeeD so he'd be able to give us a nice life. We were young, maybe too young but it was our baby."

            "But..." Squall interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me about that before?"

            "No please. Let me finish now that I started."

            Squall kept silent.

            "I managed to hide my stated from my dad for a while but after 5 months, he noticed. He was worried about his image so he locked me inside my house. Seifer was sometimes sneaking in my room to see if I was fine, if the baby was coming fine. But after 6 or 7 months of pregnency, there were complications. The baby came too soon and it seemed my life was in danger..."

            Squall was focused on her words.

            "I've been put to sleep and when I woke up, my father was by my side, looking relieved but sad. He said the baby. A little girl, didn't survive... I was too young, she was born too soon, she was too small... that's what he said. I didn't evensee her but I still cried."

            Squall didn't say a thing in case she would have something to add.

            "I took my father responsible. If he wouldn't have locked me up inside, maybe it would have been fine. I got depressed for a time and stopped seeing Seifer. That's when I entered the Timber Owls, to focus my mind on something else."

            She looked at him and smiled.

            "But then... If I would have kept the baby, I might never have met you... Aware of my plans, Seifer invited me to the party to see Cid. I guess he didn't expect me to fall in love with his rival..."

            Rivals even in love...  
            Squall lowered his head then looked back at her.

            "I'm glad you told me that but... why now?"

            "Because," Rinoa started turning her head aside. "The baby Edea had in her arms; I'm sure my father lied and the baby's still alive! I'm sure it was the baby in Edea's arms!"

            Now it was Squall's turn to be shocked. It seems his knees couldn't hold him anymore, he dropped and stared at her.

            Right at that moment, Edea came in, carrying the baby.

            "Is anything wrong?" she asked in her usual concerned tone.

            Squall turned his head to Edea but was too shocked for a single word to be understandable out of his mouth. Rinoa decided to speak.

            "The baby you're holding," she said pointing her finger to the little girl. "She's mine!"

            Edea widened her eyes in surprise.

            "How old is the baby?" Rinoa asked.

            "Just... a few months, 5 or so."

            "Where does she come from?"

            "A family not even her own brought her here. They said they couldn't take care of a child so young."

            "And WHO gave them the baby?"

            Edea looked away, not answering. Either she ignored it or she knew it and she wanted to keep it a secret. Rinoa frowned, sure Edea was hiding something from her.

            She got up so suddenly both Squall and Edea were startled.

            "Fine! Have it that way! But I swear I'll get her back! I'll do whatever I can but my daughter will not reamain an orphan!"

            Scared by the screams, the little girl started to cry.

            "You could just adopt her, Rinoa if you want her so much," Edea said trying to calm the baby.

            "No, I don't want to adopt her, I want her back, it's not the same thing!"

            She went outside, an aura of determination surrounding her.

            "W...wait! Rinoa!"

            Squall managed to overcome the surprise and got up. Then he went after her.

            Outside, the kids came around her again.

            "Leaving?"

            "Sorry, kids," Rinoa said gettiong a bit softer. "There's something very important I have to do."

            Squall almost had it hard keeping up with her.

            "Wait!" Edea called.

            Rinoa stopped and turned around so suddenly Squall nearly bumped into her.

            "Are you sure it's yours?" Edea asked.

            "I felt it my whole body the second I laid my eyes on her. Even though I never saw her. I felt it."

            Edea smiled.

            "What did you want to call her?"

            "I wanted to call her Julia but then I thought it wasn't a good idea to give a baby the name of a dead person so I asked Seifer: Leefah."

            "I can't give you any hint about it. If it's true or not even though I know the truth. I'll tell you this: the family that brought her here lives in Timber. Eek them out, maybe they'll help."

            Rinoa was sure more than ever that the little girl was hers. Edea wanted to help her even though her profession forbid it. She smiled and turned around. Squall followed her; what else could he do?

            When they entered the Ragnarok, squall broke the silence.

            "Are you sure, Rinoa?"

            She turned to him.

            "You heard her and you saw her. She knows something she just can't tell."

            "So... where do you want to go? Timber?"

            "No," she answered, "Balamb."

            She walked to the pilot seat and programmed the destination. Then she turned to Squall.

            "Why Balamb?" he asked.

            "Because I wanna tell Seifer."

            Squall's face turned blank you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

            "Why?"

            Rinoa tried to look through him to know what he was thinking about but as usual, Squall remained closed to her.

            "Are you jealous?" she asked laughing.

            "No!" Squall said with a frown.

            "I don't intend to come bak with him if that's what you're afraid of. I just think he should know that his daughter's still alive."

            She turned her back on him and looked at the sea under the spaceship.

            "After I told him the baby... was dead, he seemed sad, deceived... Or maybe since I was, I imagined he was too. He tried to comfort me but I was the one to push him away, saying I needed to be alone..."

            She spun around.

            "I think he deserves to know. Put yourself in his shoes: would you want to know?"

            "........ You're right, he must know."

            Rinoa smiled and hugged him. Then they sat down in the seats and let the Ragnarok take them to Balamb.

            Squall was not sure how to deal with this. Rinoa had a child, that's one thing but it also was Seifer's. Would Seifer want to take his responsibility? Squall found himself wishing he wouldn't. He wanted to raise this child with Rinoa. Why? Only to prove he could be better than Seifer? No... he wanted to help Rinoa and stand by her side all along.

            Lost in his thoughts, he didn,t notice the Ragnarok stopped. Balamb was just under the ship, he just had to land it. He took the commands and moved it a little out of the town's perimeter then landed it. They got off right away and walked into Balamb. Squall had no idea where to find Seifer but apparently, Rinoa knew so he just followed her.

            They went to the docks. There were no vessels there but Squall spotted two familiar figures. Seifer standing on the edge of the dock without his coat and to his side... Fujin! Raijin was nowhere to be seen. Seifer had an arm around Fujin's shoulders and she was resting her head against his shoulder.

            "Seifer!" Rinoa called.

            The two broke apart and turned around. Seifer granted her a smile Squall was sure he never saw on his face before.

            "Rinoa! And Squall too! What brings you here?"

            "Why's he so nice?" Squall mumbled.

            Rinoa elbowed him in the stomach. Squall reached for his stomach, trying to catsh his breath.

            "Ow!"

            "Since you're here..." Seifer started looking at Fujin.

            She nodded and smiled. That was another thing Squall never saw.

            "We're getting married!"

            He took Fujin's habd and both started laughing from Squall and Rinoa's faces.

            "Congratulations!" Squall exclaimed coming out of the surprise.

            He took Seifer's hand and shook it.

            "Thanks, man. We'd be more than happy if you and Rinoa would come to the ceremony."

            "Of course!" Squall said.

            "When wil it be your turn, Squall?"

            "Um.... we didn't talk about that yet, but eventually...."

            He turned to Rinoa but she seemed thoughtful.

            "What is it, Rinoa?" Fujin asked.

            Both Squall and Rinoa were startled from the softness of Fujin's voice. She used to speak only few words and quite loudly except the day she told Seifer it was enough.

            "N...no," Rinoa answered. "Nothing. I guess it's not the right time."

            "The right time for what?" Seifer asked.

            "It's about... what happened when we were dating," she said glancing at Fujin.

            "It's alright, Rinoa," Seifer said seeing her. "I told her everything. I didn't want to hide anything from her."

            She lowered her head after looking around.

            "Remember when I.... told you the baby died?"

            Some kind of sadness past over Seifer's face.

            "Yeah..."

            "Well.... it's not true. She's still alive..."

            "What?" Seifer exclaimed with wide eyes.

            Fujin seemed just as surprised as he was.

            "H...how?" Seifer asked.

            Rinoa spoke of the baby Edea had and how she was sure it was hers. How Edea almost told them it was.

            "Leefah's still alive?" he asked in a whisper.

            "I think my father lied to protect his reputation. I'm not asking you anything. When I get her back, I'll raise her. Do you want her to know who her father is?"

            "Of course! When you get her back, I want to see her, okay?"

            "Sure. Now we're heading towards Timber to find the family that adopted her first. See ya later!"

            She turned around to leave with Squall.

            "Rinoa!" Seifer called running to her.

            She turned back and looked at him.

            "If you ever need anything, ask me. She's my daughter too after all."

            "Of course."

            Seifer turned to Squall.

            "But when I'm not around, I want you to take care of Leefah okay, Squall?"

            "You can count on me. I'll do as if she's mine."

            Seifer nodded than let them go. Down the dock, Rinoa turned back.

            "Oh, Seifer, Fujin! Congratulations!"

            They waved at her then the couple walked to the entrance of town. They could always have taken the train but the Ragnarok was faster. It was also in case they's have to go to a place train don't go to.

            Squall flew the Ragnarok towards Timber and landed it not far from the city. Silent, they stepped in and stopped at the entrance. Squall turned to Rinoa.

            "So.... where should we start?"

            Rinoa thought a moment then her face lightened up.

            "Let's see the leader of the Timber Foxes. She always knows a lot of things."

            "Let's go then!"

            They hurried to the center of town to the house next to the Timber Maniacs buiding. In front of the door, Rinoa took a deep breath and knocked.

            "Come in!" a voice said.

            Rinoa opened the door and entered, Squall following her. It was strange: usually, well at least before, Squall was the one being followed and now, he was following. It was Rinoa's thing. He was only there for moral support.

            When they entered, they saw the woman drying her hands on a cloth as she turned to the door.

            "Rinoa!" She exclaimed. "And what was it... Squall? That's a nice surprise."

            Squall closed the door behind him.

            "Sorry to disturb you without any notice."

            "No, no. You're welcome here whenever you want. Please sit down."

            "Thank you."

            The three sat down around the table.

            "What can I do for you?"

            Rinoa twisted her fingers on the table.

            "Well.... sorry for coming all of a sudden after all this time but I need information. You're still aware of everything going on around here?"

            "Sure. I like to hear gossips. What do you want to know?"

            "Do you know if anyone in town adopted a newborn girl a few months ago and then gave her away a while ago?"

            The elder woman frowned, thoughtful.

            "Why do you want to know?"

            "I can't tell you yet."

            "Well we used to work for the same cause, Rinoa so I owe you. Yes, I think I know who you're talking about."

            "Really?" Rinoa exclaimed. "Tell me!"

            The woman stared at Rinoa and kept silent a moment.

            "It must be really important for you, Rinoa. Just promise me one thing, okay? When you're done with your thing, come back tell me what it's all about, okay?"

            "Alright, I will."

            "Good. The family you must be looking for lives on the other side of the tracks under the TV station. You can't miss it: it's right under the building."

            "Thank you!" Rinoa exclaimed getting up. "I'll keep my promise and come back, I swear! Thank you so much!"

            "You're welcome."

            Rinoa turned to Squall then to the door. After waving at her elder friend, Rinoa left the place with Squall. Then they heade for the place they were told about. Squall looked at his beloved.

            "Hey, Rinoa? Why do all this? Why not go see your father?"

            Rinoa frowned.

            "He lied to me back then, he'll lie again. He'll probably say it's a coincidence, that the baby I saw's not mine. I want to hold proofs inmy hands to force the truth out of him so I can claim by baby back. He has some rights on me because I'm underaged but if I can prove he lied, he won't have a choice but to give me back my rights as a mother."

            There was such a strong aura surrounding her, Squall was astonished. Was that her mother's intuition that told her the baby was hers? Was that what was pushing her like that? Probably. And he was with her all along. He wanted her to get her daughter back and he wanted to raise her along with Rinoa. The fact that she was Seifer's daughter too didn't matter. She was Rinoa's and that's all that was important. If she was Rinoa's she could be his too.

            Rinoa stopped in front of the door to what looked like the right place. She turned to Squall to see if he was there. He came close and she took his hand to clench it. Then she released him and knocked. A moment after, the door opened on a dark haired woman. She looked at the couple with curiosity.

            "Yes? Can I help you?"

            "I think so. Can we come in?"

            The woman hesitated a moment than smiled.

            "Sure, come in."

            "Thank you."

            She closed the door behind them.

            "Sorry about the mess," she said. "I just started cleaning. With three young boys, nothing satys clean very long."

            "It's nothing, really."

            "Please, have a seat."

            They sat down and the woman did the same.

            "Can I offer you something?"

            "No thanks," Rinoa said. "We won't stay very long, I just want to ask you a few questions."

            "Sure."

            Rinoa thought carefully to pick up the right words.

            "I learned from sure source that a dew months ago, you adopted a newborn girl."

            "Yes, that's true," the woman answered with a nod.

            She seemed ready to cooperate and tell the truth.

            "But recently, you gave her away. Why?"

            "As I told you, I got three boys. I wanted a girl so I took her in when I was offered her but it was too hard to take care of a girl so young in the middle of three noisy boys. Why are you asking this? Who are you?"

            Squall looked at Rinoa, wondering if she wanted to tell everything. Apparently, not yet.

            "I'll tell you once I know what I want to know. I don't want to reveal my identity in case you'd lie. It's very important."

            "Alright then."

            "Who brought you the girl?"

            The woman seemed to hesitate. It was supposed to be a secret information but she supposed that after all this time, she could tell.

            "General Caraway."

            Squall turned his head to Rinoa. She was trying to keep a straight face. Looking too excited could make the woman suspicious.

            "Was it his?" she asked.

            "No. Apparently, it was his daughter's. But she was way underaged so she didn't want to keep her. I still have the papers he brought me when I took the girl in."

            Rinoa clenched her fists. He lied to this woman as well...

            "I guess he doesn't know you don't have her anymore," she said forcing herself to calm down.

            "No. She was mine, I didn't have to tell anything to anyone. Now are you gonna tell me who you are?"

            Rinoa lowered her head then looked at the woman.

            "I'm Rinoa Heartilly, General Caraway's daughter. The baby you adopted a few months ago is my daughter."

            The woman widened her eyes.

            "What? But... what do you want?"

            "I want my girl back. I found her in the orphanage on the Centra continent, I just want to claim my rights on her back and confuse my father. Will you help me? I know I'm underaged but ... as a mother, you should understand how I feel."

            The woman kept silent, thinking. Squall suddenly got up.

            "If you think she's too young to take care of a baby, you're wrong! She was strong enough to save the world so I think she's good enough to take care of a kid!"

            The woman looked at him.

            "Would you happen to be Squall Leonhart? Are you the girl's father?"

            "Well.... I am Rinoa's boyfriend and I'm Squall but no, I'm not the father."

            Then the woman's face seemed to change when she looked back at Rinoa. She seemed to be thinking Rinoa was the kind of girl to sleep with anyone.

            "But I know who the father is!" Rinoa said. "Don't go thinking I sleep with anyone! It was my first time and I got pregnant. It's my own fault for not being responsible but I don't want my child to suffer because I'm stupid!"

            "I thought you didn't want her... Why change your mind now? That's irresponsible! A child is not something you can throw away whenever you want!"

            Rinoa got up.

            "I never said I didn't want her! I got tricked! And you too! When my father noticed I was pregnant, he locked me up inside my house to protect his image! He was afraid people would think exactly what you thought! The baby came too soon and there were complications so I was put to sleep. When I woke up he... that bastard told me the girl didn't survive! Then he told you I didn't want her!"

            The woman was shocked. Could a man be so cruel to protect his image? When she looked at Rinoa, she knew she was wrong: this young lady loved her child even though she never saw her.

            "How did you know he lied?" she asked.

            "We happen to know the woman who own the orphanage where the girl is," Squall answered.

            "Will you help us? Please!!" Rinoa begged bowing over the table.

            Touched by the girl's determination and sincerity, the woman smiled.

            "I believe you speak the truth. And I believe this man could have lied to protect his image. I think children should not grow up away from their parents.

            Rinoa looked at Squall. He grew up away from his parents. But he didn't seem to bother.

            "I'll do what I can."

            Rinoa's face lightened up and she bowed in front of the woman.

            Thank you! Thank you very much!"

            Squall did the same.

            "I also thank you."

            "Now there, stop that you're embarrassing me!"

            She got up and walked to a dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pile of paper. 

            "Let's see..."

            She partly read some then let them fall.

            "Not this one, not this one… not this either…. "

            When her eyes stopped on another paper, they lightened up and she smiled. She took a few papers in her hands and let the rest fall on the floor. Then she came to the table close to Rinoa and placed the sheets in front of her.

            "Those are the papers General Caraway gave me when he handed me the girl. Here..."

            Rinoa read the papers. It said that at first, she wanted to keep the child and that she changed her mind close to the day of the deliverance. That when he made the papers, she never had a chance to sign but he swears she didn't want to keep her. Then it said he was leaving the child in the care of the woman to do what she pleased as the new adoptive mother.

            Squall was reading over he shoulder. Rinoa clenched her fists over the sheets, almost tearing them apart. Squall had a move backward. Her aura was burning he got scared.

            "He took the decisin in my place... that.... that bastard!"

            "Maybe he thought it was the best for you," Squall said calmly.

            "No!" Rinoa exclaimed getting up.

            When she turned to Squall, he really got scared. Her eyes were radiant red and it wasn't just a figure of speech, they really were red! She was so angry the house could have exploded.

            "He took my child away from me! He told meshe was dead and then says I decided it?!"

            There was even a passage where caraway said he was sad to give away his grandchild but that it was Rinoa's decision.

            She was letting things out of hand, she was losing control of herself. Three boys came down the stairs, alerted by the screams.

            "What's that noise?"

            "We got visitors?"

            But Rinoa didn't notice them. She was about to burst. The woman was petrified. Squall suddenly hurried to Rinoa and hugged her tight.

            "Calm down Rinoa, Please! You're gonna destroy everything and everyone!"

            Her aura was so strong, Squall could feel the heat through his leather clothes. His face against hers was burning.

            "Rinoa!!"

            She finally seemed to hear. She wasn't stiff anymore and she started to cool down. Squall moved back and looked at her: her eyes were back to normal.

            "What...?" she started.

            Squall held her again, breathing fast but relieved.

            "I thought.. you were turning into an evil Sorceress..."

            She turned her face to his. His cheek was red as if he got burned.

            "Squall! You're hurt!"

            She hugged him back.

            "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll never do this again."

            The boys had their jaws dropped. The woman finally broke out of her surprise and told them to go back upstairs. They obeyed right away.  
            The couple broke apart and turned to the woman.

            "I'm sorry!" Rinoa said. "Believe me, I'll make sure this never happens again. Thank you for all your help, it was really helpful."

            "You... you're welcome... You must really hate your father."

            "I hated him before but now, it's beyond hatred."

            Rinoa took the papers on the table and bowed.

            "We'll be going now. Thanks again."

            "When you get her back, take good care of her."

            "I swear on my life!"

            Squall and Rinoa headed for the door, their host right behind.

            "I wish you luck. I really hope you can get her back."

            Rinoa nodded then Squall and her left.

            "What now?" Squall asked. "Show these papers to your father? He can deny everything."

            "I alreadu thought about that. That's right, he'll deny everything."

            "So... what do we do?"

            "We must find someone who knows the truth and force it out of him."

            "Who?"

            Rinoa turned to Squall with fire in her eyes.

            "he doctor I saw, the one who helped me deliver."

            "How?"

            "I've got an idea..."

            In Deling city, Squall went to the place Rinoa told him about. He knocked at the door and waited. The door opened on an old man, almost completely bald as Rinoa described him.

            "Doctor Tori?" he asked.

            "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

            He looked at the young man who seemed particularily desperate.

            "My name's Squall's Leonhart. Dr... did you ever knew rinoa Heartilly?"

            The doctor kept silent then invited him inside. He showed him to a chair and Squall sat down, his arms on is knees.

            "Yes, I know Rinoa. What is it?"

            "It's... recently, she told me she had a baby months ago and that the kid died at birth. But during a visit to an orphanage, she saw a baby who she was sure was hers... Do you know anything?"

            The doctor faked ignorance.

            "No, I don't."

            "We went to see Caraway and he denied everything. Rinoa was so sad... She really wanted to have her daughter back. She wanted her so much that..."

            Squall suddenly took his face in his hands.

            "She died of despair and sorrow!"

            "What?!"

            Squall looked up to the doctor with tears rolling down his cheeks.

            "Just before she passed away, she mentionned your name. If she was so sure, I want to know if it's true.... I want... to take her child and raise her as my own... for her...

            The doctor seemed particularily moved by the young man's tears.

            "I never thought it could go so far! I didn't want her to...OH, my goodness! All that to protect one man's reputation, at the cost of his daughter's life!"

            It was his turn to loook desperate.

            "We must always honor last promises. So, I'll help you. I'll write a letter to Caraway saying you should have the right to take her, that I'm not taking responsibility. I'll write that he lied."

            "I'm most grateful..."

            The doctor, white as a sheet from the news, took a piece of paper and started writing. He wrote that the day Rinoa delivered, Caraway decided she would not keep the child and told her the child died. That was a lie, the child was placed in the care of another family. Then he signed, adding that he would never be a doctor again if this was a lie.

            "Here," he said handing Squall the paper.

            "Thanks, I'm very grateful. And I'm sure Rinoa is too..."

            The door opened on a smiling Rinoa.

            "Yes I am, thanks doctor!"

            The doctor looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

            "A... a ghost!"

            "I'm no ghost, doctor," Rinoa said witha smile of victory. "I'm just as alive as you or Squall are. We tricked you, doctor, just like you agreed for my father to trick me."

            The old man looked from Squall to Rinoa with wide eyes like he didn't believe them. He pointed a trembling finger at Squall.

            "But.... he looked so desperate! He even cried!"

            "You see doctor, I'm a SeeD so I'm quite good at acting."

            The doctor finally gave up.

            "You got me. I hope you'll get Caraway too! I didn't really agree to him but he said that if I would ever tell the truth to anyone, he'd make sure I'd never be a doctor again."

            "We'll tell him we threatend you," Rinoa said.

            She bowed.

            "Sorry for tricking you but I really want my daughter back."

            "I don't know how you knew she was still alive but... good luck."

            "Thanks, doctor Tori."

            They left the place, Squall holding the paper with the doctor's confession on it. They walked to the mansion. In front of the gate, Rinoa paused.

            "I got proofs, I got witnesses, I got everything."

            She turned to Squall and smiled.

            "And I got you too."

            "All the way, Rinoa. I'd follow you in Hell if you'd have to go."

            "I'm not asking you that much!"

            She turned to the gate and frowned, focusing. She placed her hand on her necklace and clenched her mother's ring.

            "I'll be there soon, Leefah. I'll beat the truth out of that bastard then I'll come for you."

            Squall placed a comforting hand on her shoulder then they went in.

            "Is the General expecting you?" a servant asked at the door.

            "He never expects me. It's my home, you see and I want to see my father."

            She started closing the door but Rinoa banged her fist on it to keep it opened. She placed a killer glance on the servant.

            "I told you it's my house! First he takes my daughter away from me then he wants to keep me away from him?"

            She wide opened the door until it banged against the wall. The servant was forced backward.

            "Tell him I'm here and he better come quick or I'll burn this house to the ground!!"

            She had those radiant red eyes again and that hot aura but this time, she had full control of herself so Squall didn't stop her.

            The servant walked backward and tripped in the stairs. Rinoa pointed a threatening finger on her. A little flame appeared on the tip.

            "NOW!!"

            The scream seemed to make the servant react. She quickly turned around to climb the stairs.

            "General!!"

            When she disappeared, Rinoa came back to normal and placed a hand over her mouth to bury her laughter.

            "You're taking advantage of your situation, Rinoa," Squall said disapproving but still smiling.

            "She should have showed me the respect I deserve instead of closing the door on my face!"

            Steps were heard and Squall and Rinoa looked up. The General arrived running buit when he saw the couple, he breathed out, relieved. He came down the stairs then walked to them not looking at Squall.

            "What's wrong, Rinoa? That servant told me... well she rather screamed that you've gone mad. When she described your looks, I feared..."

            "I so don't care what you feared!! Recognize this?"

            She showed the papers they got from the middle-aged woman in Timber. With a frown of curiosity, he looked at them then something past over his eyes. His silence proved it.

            "Rinoa.... where?"

            "The question is not where but why? Why did you lie? Why did you say my Leefah was dead?"

            "But she is, Rinoa. I don't know what those papers are but..."

            She placed the doctor's confession right before his eyes.

            "I knew you'd deny so I also have this! Deny now!!"

            He read the paper then muttered something that sounded like 'the fool'.

            "We tricked him to confess, like you tricked me! Now you'll write a paper saying you're giving me back my rights as a mother!"

            "How... did you know?"

            "You made a mistake, General," Squall interfered. "You gave the girl to a woman willing to have a girl but already with boys so she couldn't take care of a girl so young. She gave her to Edea's orphanage where we happen to go often."

            "Dammit..."

            "Are you gonna deny again? I really could burn this house down, I don't care, because I'll live with Squall from now on!"

            "You what?"

            "You heard me! And I'm not waiting to have the right age to have another kid!"

            Squall blushed a little.

            "And for this one, you won't be able to do anything so you might as well give up!"

            "How come you're sure it's yours? Did Edea told you?"

            "Almost. But the feeling I had when I placed my eyes on her couldn't lie!"

            "It was for your own good, Rinoa."

            "No!" she exclaimed her eyes turning red again. "It was for YOUR good! You were worried about your image, not about me! I hate you, I hate you!"

            She was crying with rage. How could someone choose his own good before someone else's? Rinoa would never even think of doing that to someone else.

            "I was sure you were too young, Rinoa, that you would not havebeen strong enough to take care of her, that her father would not take responsibility. I swear on Julia's soul that I was thinking about you."

            "Then why did you lock me up inside if it wasn't for your image?"

            "To keep you from getting hurt and lose your child and to protect your reputation. You were just 16 Rinoa, but I wanted you to have her, I just didn't want you to have the trouble of raising her."

            Rinoa couldn't believe this. All this time she thought Leefah was dead then she learns she's not. She thought... she was sure he lied to protect himself but it was for her?

            "Do you know how sad I was when you told me she died?" Rinoa asked in a whisper. "Even Seifer was sad. We would have raised her... It might have been hard but we would have done!"

            "I regret, Rinoa. I thought you were irresponsible but I see I was wrong. If you could go through all that, you can take care of a child."

            He turned towards Squall.

            "Will you help her?"

            "As I told Seifer: as if she was my own."

            "Seifer said he'd help me too. After all, he's her father."

            Caraway sighed then shrugged.

            "I lost. I'll give you the papers with her foot prints and everything. I hope you raise her well."

            "Better than you could ever raise me!"

            He climbed the stairs, Rinoa and Squall holding each other's hands just behind him. They enteres his office and followed him to his desk. He took out a few sheets, a blank paper, took a peek at them then handed them to Rinoa before sitting down behind his desk. He grabbed a pen and started writing on the blank sheet. Once he was done, he handed the paper to Rinoa.

            It said on the paper that the girl with the correspounding footprints was Rinoa's daughter and that she had all the rights to raise her.

            "We'll get her right away," Rinoa said after she finished reading the paper. "The poor girl already spent too much time away from her parents."

            She signaled Squall to follow her when she spun around to leave.

            "Rinoa!" the general called getting up.

            The girl turned back to her father.

            "I really wanted nothing but the best for you. That's why I lied, I thought you were too young and still had a lot to enjoy before starting a family. That's why I didn't like Squall, I thought you deserved better. But..."

            He paused as if he was afraid to ask and recieve a negative answer.

            "Do you think you could... bring me my granddaughter sometimes?"

            Rinoa frowned a moment, then smiled.

            "Of course, dad. Leefah and... the next ones."

            As she said these words, she looked at Squall who blushed.

            "What are you blushing for? Did you really think I would spend my life with you without any children?"

            He blushed even more, bringing a big smile of amusement to Rinoa's face.

            "Let's go get our daughter back," she said walking away.

            Squall quickly went after her.

            "What did you say, Rinoa? 'Our'?"

            "Of course! Seifer's Leefah's father by blood, you'll be her father by presence."

            When they left the mansion, Squall suddenly grabbed Rinoa and turned her to him.

            "Are you sure you wanna do this, Rinoa? What if... the foot prints do not correspond?"

            "They will. I know it in my bones."

            When the Ragnarok landed away from the stone house on this sunny afternoon, it was the same as usual. A bunch of kids came to jump around the couple. Laughing, Rinoa walked through them. Squall just followed once more.

            "Yoo back ta play?"

            "No, I'm here for the new baby girl."

            "Yoo wanna adopt her?"

            "No. She's my baby and she got here after a misuderstanding."

            But after she said those words, she started doubting herself. What if Squall was right, that she was not ehr daughter? As the doubt started filling her the same way certainty filled her earlier, Squall came and hugged her. She was startled first, then she closed her eyes. Squall closed his eyes and brought his lips to her ear.

            "You were so certain, don't tell me you doubt now?" he whispered.

            "I do..."

            "Edea nearly told you, that woman in Timber too, then the doctor and also you father. It can't be just a coincidence, don't you think?"

            She hugged him back.

            "I'm afraid it would be a coincidence."

            "I don't think so. I rather think... it's fate. It's not a coincidence Leefah ended up here instead of another orphanage if there is any other. It had to be this one. Now we'll go inside, take the baby's foot prints and see they fit the ones on these papers. Then we'll take her with us."

            She looked at him and nodded to his comforting smile. He was right, why was she doubting? He brushed her lips with his, causing the kids to whistle and scream exclamations around.

            "Let's go," he said.

            And they headed towards the stone house once more. Edea was on the same place she was the morning: sat down on a chair in the shadows, the baby in her arms. She smiled to the couple.

            "You did it, didn't you? You got proofs?"

            "We'll have when we take this girl's foot prints."

            Edea took the baby inside, Rinoa and Squall close behind. They went to a table where Edea rested the little girl. Even though she was awake, the little girl didn't seem disturbed by all this. Rather curious. Edea took off her right sock and let Squall do the job.  He had some ink on him. As a SeeD, taking finger prints could sometimes be useful. But he never thought he would use it to recognize a kid.

            He gently pressed the foot on the ink then pressed it on a blank sheet of paper. He took the papers from Rinoa to compare while Edea was washing the little girl's foot. Rinoa wanted to look but Squall his it from her. He went to a window to compare under the sunlight. Rinoa was nervous just like Squall who was looking for similar points on the prints. They were... although the recent one was a bit bigger than the first one, they were the same. He turned to Rinoa to answer her hopeful face. He nodded with a wide smile.

            "The prints are the same. She's your little girl, Rinoa!"

            With a joyful exclamation, Rinoa jumped in Squall's arms and hugged him tight.

            Edea went to them with the baby in her arms.

            "Congratulations, Rinoa. Here."

            Rinoa broke apart from Squall and took the girl in her arms. Tears of emotion in her eyes, she looked at the little thing.

            "Leefah," Rinoa whispered. "My little Leefah. I'm so glad...."

            Squall placed an arm around her shoulders. He handed Edea the papers he still had in hands.

            "Her if you want to see it."

            "I don't need to," she answered still taking them. "I already knew. Besides, your determination convinced me."

            She took the birth certificate aside and ripped the rest. The she handed them the certificate. Signed by Caraway but still giving the birth parents's names: Rinoa Heartilly and Seifer Almasy.

            Rinoa looked at Edea. Her heart about to burst from emotion.

            "Thank you, Edea. Thank you for taking care of her in my plaev the past days."

            "It was my pleasure. Now you must take care of her."

            "I will, believe me I will. I would do anything for her."

            "And I'll help," Squall said. "I'd do anything for Rinoa."

            Rinoa was touched. Even though she knew it, hearing Squall say it was different.

            Making the baby bounce a little, Rinoa thanked Edea once again. Edea asked her again to take care of the baby then they left. Rinoa carrying the baby and Squall firmly holding the birth certificate, they walked through the excited kids, each one willing to see the baby. Rinoa couldn't refuse that.

            When they reached the Ragnarok, the sun was coming downso it was probably already down in Balamb. Squall helped Rinoa to the co-pilot seat and buckled her seatbelt for her. Then he sat down in the pilot seat and the Ragnarok took off. As he flew towards Balamb, he looked at Rinoa. She seemed so happy, so peaceful. He wondered if he'd make a good father to this child. Would Seifer pay a visit to his daughter once in a while? If they were to have other kids, would Squall prefer them over Leefah because she was not of his blood?

            A hand on his forearm cause him to startle. Rinoa was smiling at him.

            "Don't torture yourself about anything, Squall," she whispered. "I'm sure you'll be just fine."

            She kept smiling joyfully. She was right, he'd be just fine as long as she believed him.

            As he thought, the sun was set on Balamb Island. He wasn't sure if Seifer would still be in town but Rinoa said he would and still on the docks. It seemed they could spend hours on the docks, like it meant a lot to them.

            "I wouldn't be surprised if they would get married on the docks!" she added with a laugh when they came down the Ragnarok.

            They walked to the town and through it all the way to the docks. Squall was surprised to see Rinoa was right: Seifer and Fujin were there, sat on the edge of the dock, their legs dangling over the water. Fujin had Seifer's coat on her shoulders and she was leaning against him. Rinoa was tempted to go back and leave them alone. It seemed like a shame to disturb them.

            She didn't say a thing. Seifer turned his head, apparently attracted to something. He narrowed his eyes to see through the darkness and he seemed to recognize the couple. Fujin looked up to him and he told her something. Then she turned her head around to look at the approaching Squall and Rinoa. Both got up and walked to meet them. Then Seifer caught sight of what Rinoa had in her arms. He walked to her then froze, his eyes staring at the little girl.

            "Is...is she..?"

            "Yes, Seifer. It's Leefah."

            He appeared to have trouble breathing but it was just a boost of emotion.

            "Can I?" he asked.

            Rinoa nodded and passed the girl to him. She was awake and giving loud sounds. Fujin looked at her too. She was conquered right away by the girl's charm.

            "She has her father's hair," she said.

            As a matter of fact, Leefah only had a few hair on top of her head but they were definately blond.

            "But she has her mother's eyes," Seifer said looking at Rinoa.

            Rinoa had a smile.

            "Rinoa, if you ever need anything at all," Seifer started.

            "I'll be fine, Seifer. You just take care of Fujin."

            "But I'll still come often to see her. I think Fujin also like her."

            Fujin seemed to really like Leefah. Maybe she would be a good mother.

            The little kid yawned, bringing a smile to Rinoa's face.

            "Better head home. She's tired and honestly, I am too."

            Seifer gave her back the girl almost reluctantly.

            "I'll come often, promise  I will."

            "We must," Fujin said. "I have to see this cute girl again."

            Rinoa eld her daughter close and nodded. Squall looked at Seifer.

            "You're welcome in Garden whenever you want. And don't forget to tell when you're having your wedding."

            "Of course."

            After a last look at Leefah, Seifer let them go. Now that he saw her, he wanted to raise her. He promised himself to see her everytime he would be able to.

            Two years later, Squall and Rinoa were living in Balamb Garden. Leefah was growing fast and healthy. Seifer kept his promise to come all the time to see her and she always recognized her father. Fujin was pegnant and would have a child a few months later, which seemed to make Seifer very happy.

            One day he came to see Leefah, he thought Rinoa looked exhausted. He offered her to take the girl for a few days so Squall and her could have some time alone to rest.

            Rinoa refused at first but Fujin also insisted saying that they needed the rest. So she accepted.

            Squall had lots of work that day, prepare schedules for nest SeeD exams, sort mission priorities, see the Instructors to know the results of the written tests.

            When he went to his chamber for the night, the light was closed when he entered jis room. Rinoa was probably already asleep. He walked in the room and the door closed by itself behind him. He startled and turned around but it was pitch black so he couldn't see.. until he felt a body press itself against his. This smell, it was Rinoa no doubt about it. And this feeling... she was naked.

            "Rinoa?" he asked ina whisper.

            She hugged him even more. Since he was not wearing his jacket, he could easily feel her warmth through his t-shirt and also her heartbeat. Her hands moved down his back and came back up under his t-shirt.

            "What do you say we give Leefah a little brother or sister? She asked in a soft whisper as she sucked at his neck.

            Squall closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He brought his hand to her neck to bring her face to his so he could kiss her with passion.

The End

_Carole M._

_Written june 5 2002 at 9:00 p.m._

_Typed February 3, 2003 at 11:18 a.m._

Note: Woah!! I almost let myself go here!! I was tempted to go all the way with the ending scen but it didn't have any purpose with the rest of this story, sorry everyone!! Maybe I should write adult stuff. After all, I'm 20!! What do you say? But since it's not allowed her anymore...

**            Was it good? I don't know why I posted it it's not my best story but I wanted to post every single ones I have! I wanted to show something else. There were no such things as good and evil... I wanted to show a side of the story left aside until now: Rinoa and Seifer...**

**            So what did you think? Please review!! If you liked THIS one, you better read my others, they're much better!! I still have more coming too! See ya!**


End file.
